Halloweenies!
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Reid and Morgan share a house  can be slash or not depending on what you want  and spend Halloween having a prank war, who will win? For thevampireact's Criminal Minds Writing Contest!


"What the hell Morgan?" Spencer Reid yelled at his roommate.

"What did I do this time pretty boy?" Derek Morgan asked as he walked into the living room.

"Look at my socks!" Reid screamed.

"What about them?" Morgan asked.

"They're pink!" Reid responded. "They weren't pink before _you_ did the laundry! God don't you know that you can't put the reds in with whites, that's it you are never having a turn doing the laundry again!"

"Works for me!" Morgan laughed. "Besides what's the big deal, just pick a pair and I'll buy you new socks tomorrow!"

"No, I can't go as a roll of paper towel with pink socks!" Reid whined in a high-pitched voice.

"You could have juice at the bottom of the paper towel!" Derek offered. "Or you could not wear socks."

"If I don't wear socks I'll get blisters, and who sticks the whole roll on top of a spill?" Reid asked.

"Well don't get pissy I'm just giving you options!" Morgan said.

"I'm not going to this stupid party! This all you and your dumb pranks fault! We're going trick or treating!" Spencer shouted.

"Um, this wasn't a prank Reid," Morgan told him.

"Sure it was and I declare war!" Reid yelled.

"Whatever," Responded Morgan. "But you know I'll win."

"I'm going to go shave," Reid told his roommate.

A minute after Reid left Morgan decided to go shave for the party as well.

He walked in the room to see Reid lathering his face up with the shaving cream.

He decided that the shaving cream was safe and quickly put it on his face. He began to shave then yelled in pain.

"That would be whipped cream," Reid said wiping it off his own face.

"What did you Google pranks?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe," Reid said defensively.

"Well if we're playing this the obvious way then I'll go do this," Morgan told Reid as he grabbed a pack of toilet paper and left the washroom.

"You can't steal the toilet paper Morgan, what if I have to go!" Reid yelled, but Morgan wasn't in the house anymore.

Spencer walked outside to find Morgan TPing his own house, and Reid.

"Sir what do you think you're doing?" Asked a woman in a cop car who happened to be driving by.

"Nothing," Morgan said dropping the toilet paper. "I live here."

"Is that true?" The woman asked Reid.

"Nope I've never met this man in my life," Reid lied.

"Come on Reid, really?" Morgan asked.

"Fine he lives here!" Reid admitted. "That's only so I don't pay your bail Morgan. You owe me, we're going trick or treating."

"Fine," Morgan agreed. "Nice costume by the way," He laughed.

A few hours later the two men came back into their house.

"I can't believe you Morgan!" Reid yelled.

"What? I let you go trick or treating instead of going to the party!" Morgan argued.

"Yeah, but I didn't even get any candy because I'm 'too old,'" Reid whined. "But at every house you got a piece of candy with the woman who answered the door's number on it. Single or married."

"Whatever I'm going to go take this costume off," Morgan said gesturing to his robber costume.

A few minutes later the two men were both back in the kitchen in their matching pyjamas.

"Look we should stop this stupid fighting," Reid told Morgan handing him a glass of apple juice. "It's a peace offering."

The two men clinked their glasses together and then chugged the juice down.

"I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed now," Reid said leaving the room.

Morgan tiptoed after him holding back laughter.

Reid opened the door to his room and instantly was fuming. "You popped my waterbed?" He asked turning around.

"Yup!" Morgan said grinning.

"You do realize that means we have to share a bed right?" Reid asked.

"Shit," Said Morgan.

"Oh and by the way your apple juice had a powerful laxative in it, you can sleep in the washroom," Reid said walking into Morgan's room with a smirk and laying down.

Morgan was about to yell when the phone rang.

"Hello," He answered.

"Yo Morg! Sup! Why where are you! This parties jumping!" Yelled a very drunk JJ into the phone.

Morgan spent the rest of the night in the washroom on the phone arguing with JJ while Reid slept happily dreaming of winning the title of world's prank champion.

* * *

**A/N: This is for thevampireact's Criminal Minds Writing Contest! It is just a fluffyish story I randomly thought of on Halloween, but never finished so I figured now was a good time! Hope you like it, please review! Sorry its so short!**


End file.
